Swallow the Sun
by iigaken
Summary: Suddenly, I was slammed hard against the wall with his hand around my neck. He positioned his head so close to my face that I could feel his breath. Then ever so slowly, he grazed his lips against my ear and said “It’s because you are a Pure.”


_Just kill the lights baby_

_And you'll see_

_The magic world inside of me_

"You must be sick to want to come here again Sakura." Spat Sasuke.

"I'm not sick, just crazy."

I smiled. Konoha was like a drug to me. It was my cocaine. Once wasn't enough and I just had to keep on coming back and back and back until _they_ catch me.

"They're looking for you." He said.

"I know." I whispered.

"You shouldn't be here little girl, go back to your world."

"Do you think Sasuke, that if I took in a huge amount of this air, do you think that would I die?"

"_Yes_. Our world is not like your world Sakura. In Konoha, we do not need to breathe in this _poison_."

The sky screamed. The grass turned black. And the happy, happy sun went high up in the sky.

"We should leave. Where there is light, you will be found."

I smiled, he frowned.

"We don't have to leave Sasuke. All we need to do is kill the lights."

"You're insane." He hissed.

"No. Just suicidal." I whispered.

**Swallow the Sun**

**By: iigaken.**

My father, according to my mother, had never been anything more than a womanizer that left as soon as something became complicated. She called him trash. She called him bastard. She called him _dear_.

She met him when she was 14, and he 16. Their relationship was short and sweet. The only thing gained and lost in this relationship was her virginity and me, the bastard child of an unknown man.

She blamed me for all of her troubles. She screamed at me when things went wrong. This was her own special way of showing her love for me.

"_Do you know why I've named you Sakura?" she said._

"_No." I answered._

"_It's because you are nothing but a frail and weak girl that will be crushed in this world. I am your tree, the one who gives you life. Without me, you are nothing!" she screamed. _

I was a sweet and happy child before I met_ Jin_. I was young, innocent, and too curious; the downfall of my already crumbling life. He was nice to me, said all of the right things, and I fell in love. He promised me love, he promised me hope, he promised me a better life and like a fool, I believed him. I gave him my everything, my time, my money, my life, my love. And what do you know? He left me as soon as _they_ came after him and when they got him, _they_ came after me.

I cried for days when he left. When he left, all of my money was gone and my mother threw me out of the house. Broken, alone, and futureless I began to wander around aimlessly until I met _him_.

It was raining that day it was raining so hard that I had to seek refuge in an abandoned building that looked like it was going to collapse at any moment. I didn't much want to go in there but I had to. The building was such an ugly shade of grey. The windows were broken and the walls were caked with graffiti. All in all, it was a horrible place to seek refuge, but what can I say? I was desperate.

There was no one else in the building which I was thankful for, there was only trash. Broken wooden boards and paper bags littered the floor. I didn't know how to start a fire, and it would be a really bad idea to start one here, so I just patiently sat down, waiting for the rain to stop.

I eventually started to get tired and as soon as my eyes started to droop down, I heard some rustling. I thought nothing of it, the noise was probably coming from the rats.

My eyes were beginning to droop again and I was ready to enter the dream world when lights were suddenly flashed in my direction.

SHIT

That was the only thing that came to my mind as I started running.

Ever since the government started declining, there has been no one to put away the bad guys and keep the good ones safe and crime rates have tripled here because of that. Everyday, 1 in 10 women are raped, 5 out of 6 families are robbed, and 20 people go missing. No one really minded the raping or the robbing part any more; it's been going on for so long now that it's an everyday thing that just happens. But the missing people part is what really scares everyone.

Once you're taken, you're never going back. No one knows what they do to you, and no one wants to know what they do to you.

The people who spirit away the missing are called 'Seekers'. Seekers go after people who have a certain trait that makes them immune to sickness, diseases, viruses, and poisons. Those who are immune are called 'Pure'.

The Pure are said to have certain magnet like things in them that draw them to other Pures. The attraction that they have to other Pures is not a conscious pull, so most do not know that the person that they are attracted to is one of their own. When a Pure and another Pure are attracted to one another, their bond is so great that when their partner decides to leave them or is taken away, the pain is intolerable and it will leave them feeling empty for days. Pures are not limited to one partner and they too can become attracted to humans.

I was still running, when I tripped. I cursed many a colorful words and they grabbed me, gagged me, and knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was in a white room, chained to a wall, and a light was shining above me. The room looked cold, despite it's cheery appearance with it's colorful tulips, pictures, and books. It smelled like rubbing alcohol and antibiotics.

A man came in, he looked tired with half lidded eyes and a plastic smile so fake it made me queasy. He was quite handsome, but as I looked into his eyes, gone were the lidded eyes, they were replaced with piercing eyes that looked absolutely menacing.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked.

I didn't answer. My mouth wouldn't move because I was so damned scared. My fists were clenched, and my mouth was dry. I just wanted to get out of here.

"Come on, just answer my question. There's nothing to be afraid of, we're not going to hurt you."

"No." I whispered. And he just went on smiling.

Suddenly, I was slammed hard against the wall with his hand around my neck. He positioned his head so close to my face that I could feel his breath. Then ever so slowly, he grazed his lips against my ear and said "It's because you are a Pure."

…………………………………………

So, I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this story.


End file.
